Down The Drains
Summary 'Atlas proves himself to be a very reliant engine after he awoke. However, one particular engine happens to cross swords with him. However, when Mr Traverse interferes with his examination and leads him to get trapped in a dangerous tunnel with the heads of the railway, how will Atlas get out and into the light again?' Plot Atlas is now getting used to life on the railway he now calls hom, with Dawn and Sherlock Hill giving him some advice every now and again. One day whilst waiting at Waterdown station he's congratulated by Charles Crawfoots for his stirling work in Boomer's place. He then tells Atlas that his superviser, Isaac Reginald, will be taking him and Atlas on his final examination down the line to the Drains. Atlas soon departs, wondering what the Drains are. He arrives at West Shed to find Clay talking about the days when he and Creed ran the line single handily, much to the annoyance of a Class 14 called Cojak. Atlas tries to ask them if they knew what the Drains were, only for Cojak to rudely ask him what he wants, apparantly annoyed that Atlas doesn't run things the way Boomer does. He then notices how messy Cojak is, who angrily complains about the state of the Drains at Chatelane. Cojak's surprised that Atlas didn't know wher the drains were and mocked his inexperience before leaving Atlas annoyed with his lack of an answer. Dawn, who has just arrived, tells him that the Drains are a pair of tunnels that pass through the city of Chatelane, and that Mr Traverse would never allow steam engines to go down them. Soon the day of the examination came and Atlas was introduced to Isaac Reginald, who greets Atlas warmly before informing him that he will be acting as his driver while Charles will be acting as his Fireman before the latter informs him that they ought to head off and after lighting his fire, Atlas sets off. Later Atlas had to stop at a small station and while he fell asleep, Isaac and Charles had to change tokens as the track was changing from duel to single. Suddenly there was a shout and Mr. Traverse approached Isaac furious at the fact that the trains were not following the timetable as his train to Chatelane hadn't arrived to which the latter explained that Traverse hadn't listened to announcement at the Waterdown Station. Traverse then explains that due to him having an important meeting in Chatelane, he needs an urgent lift, before demanding that he will board Atlas, to which Charles, Isaac and Atlas reluctantly agree. Things start badly due to Atlas' tight cab with Traverse getting annoyed with the lack of space resulting in Charles being very careful in moving the shovel as every time he accidentally hit Traverse, the latter would make a big fuss about it, with Charles responding sarcastically every time, further infuriating Traverse. Due to commotion the crew didn't remember to stop at Riding Station and once they realised, Charles reached for the brakes but Traverse stopped him informing both that they go through the Drains to Chatelane before opening the regulator, despite both Charles and Isaac fighting him for control as Atlas enters the drains surprisingly. Once inside and not too far down Atlas feels his brakes slam on due to his crew passing out with all the soot that built up in the cab. Eventually Isaac woke coughing and sputtering before waking up Charles and as they both wake up Traverse Atlas apologises for not stopping at Riding Station but the crew assure him that it wasn't his fault and Charles states it was entirely Traverse's with Isaac stopping the two from staring a fight before stating how they need to find a way out of the drains. Due to no reception on their phone's Atlas suggests that one of them should walk back to the signal box and inform them as as the crew cannot abandon their engine, they all turn to Traverse who refuses stating how they should reverse the engine out with Isaac stating they can't as any more soot could set fire to the drains, which frightens Atlas, before informing that they need to get out of the drains as since Control don't know about them, they could send an Engine through who would unexpectedly collide with Atlas. Isaac's predictions turn out to be correct as not to far from Chatelane Cojak is making his way with some wagons smugly stating how with one trip down the drains and the wagons will be Dawn's problem. Back in the the Drains, Traverse continues to moan about the problem at hand, with Atlas complaining too, before Charles states that as Traverse's family helped to build the drains, he should know the problem of how to escape the drains, to which the latter reluctantly remembers that the Drains consisted of Secret Passage Ways, which Isaac agrees and informs Atlas to turn on his lights and when he does, he sees the entrance to a passage way, with Isaac then informing Traverse to walk away with the latter threatening Isaac on suing him before walking towards the passageway. Eventually Traverse finds himself near the station of Chatelane and spots a control tower which he climbs up which he makes his way quickly towards the tower just as Cojak appears, initially ignoring Control's warning. Traverse interrupts informing Cojak on the blockage in the tunnel and demands that he go down and move it much to the latter's annoyance as he enters the drains. Once inside Cojak is surprised to see Atlas who he mocks for entering the drains in the first place before Isaac interrupts him stating that the sooner he move Atlas the sooner he can carry on the way with his Wagons and once coupled up the annoyed diesel pulls the stricken steam engine out of the drains towards Chatelane. Once out and hooked up to his wagons Cojak continues to complain about Atlas not having a Control Link when suddenly Traverse angrily interrupts Cojak stating how it wasn't Atlas' fault but entirely his before turning to Isaac informing him that he will pay for any damage done to the drains surprising Atlas, Charles and Isaac. While the annoyed and sarcastic Cojak departs Charles, though disapproving of the diesel's behaviour, agrees that Atlas needs a Control Link fitted, therefore relegating him to the yards, with Atlas worried about the story not spreading further. Luckily for Atlas, Cojak forgot to inform the next control of the delay and as a result has a near on collision with a Class 08 called Boxer, before aggressively informing him to back off, stating how the day has gone down the drains. Later at the sheds, Cojak meets up with Atlas, and thanks him, much to the steam engines surprise with the diesel stating due to Atlas' experience in the drains, this resulted in Traverse agreeing to clean out the drains and agrees that until Atlas does something else annoying, he forgives him. Atlas then teases Cojak about how the previous day was draining for both engines much to the latter's annoyance who refers to him as dispicable. Later that week Atlas and Wurzel try out Atlas' new Control Link which interferes badly causing both engines to have a headache afterwards despite Atlas stating it wasn't too bad. Characters *Atlas *Cojak *Mr. Traverse *Charles Crawfoots *Isaac Reginald *Dawn *Clay *Boxer *Wurzel (epilogue) *Sherlock Hill (does not speak) *Boomer (does not speak) *Ince Castle (cameo) *Enid (cameo) *Creed (mentioned) Cast * Haydn: Everyone Else * Daniel: Charles Crawfoots and Mr. Traverse * George: Cojak Trivia *George joins the cast and becomes the voice of Cojak. *This episode marks the first appearances of Cojak, Boxer and Isaac Reginald. *Atlas, Dawn, Clay, Cojak, and Boxer are given more facemasks in this episode. Sherlock's face is given a lighter color as well. Gallery Category:Episodes